Living with a Phantom inside Me
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: I blame that movie. I blame my carelessness. Walking absentmindedly into the street while on the phone wasn't the best idea. As soon as I realized it, it was too late. My body flew onto the ground from the impact of hitting the car. My shirt got caught in the bumper and ripped off to reveal my lower portion. The portion the Phantom covered. Yukine x OC and Yatori
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of this fandom! I fell in love with Noragami and decided to write this! Now, this is my first Noragami fanfic so if I get something wrong, sorry!**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 1: The Day I Died

I laughed alongside my two friends, tugging them to my favorite video game store which made them both groan in unison. Ignoring their complaints, I let go of their hands and grinned widely at the large selection of games. I was like a blur looking at the games, going from the Wii games to the Play Station, from the 3DS to the Xbox. They had a hard time keeping up since I was just so hyper. Eventually they stopped and sighed, giving up.

"Ruffles, come on! We'll be late to the theatre!"

"Yeah, I want to see if it's as good as the rest of the people say it is!"

"Oh, shut up. Frozen can wait!" I waved off carelessly. "It starts at 3:20 and it's only 2:54! Besides," I glanced teasingly at the boy, "I didn't know you wanted to watch it so bad!"

Yep, that's me. Ruffles, like what my friends call me. I never favored my real name, so I switched it to Ruffles because of my ruffled, silver hair. I was always so hyper because I ate junk food almost every single day (my mom had to stop me yesterday) and I loved games. I have silver hair- as mentioned before- and green eyes that some people say look like cat eyes. Why, I have no idea.

Today, my friends and I were going to the movies to watch the ever so popular movie "Frozen." Why? Because we wondered what was so good about it. Especially the little tike I like to call my son. Or, my male friend. I call him that because it makes him blush and whenever he blushes, it's adorable.

Speaking of which, he blushed his adorable blush, making me almost want to pinch his cheeks, and retorted, "So what? I want to see if it's good!"

"Denial~!" I sang, tapping his nose.

Throwing my arm around his shoulders, I pulled him to the games and promised, "Hey, how about after the movie, we can play any martial arts game you get from here? I promise!" I showed him both hands in case he thought I was crossing my fingers behind my back.

His eyes brightened up immediately and he scanned through the selection of games in front of him. In a few seconds, he had a game in his hands, shoving it in my face. Laughing at his eagerness, I took it to the clerk and bought it with my money. Smiling a thank you to the guy, I ran over to my friends, grabbed them again, and dragged them out.

Stumbling from my speed, they yelped in unison which made me laugh. "Since you two are so persistent, we'll go to the movies. Okay?" Before they could reply, I challenged, "Race ya there!" I zoomed off before they could say anything else.

After the movie, I was twirling around sipping my soda gleefully. My male friend was still blushing when he snapped, "Why did you cover my eyes when they kissed!?"

I giggled, leaping gracefully to him and tapping his nose affectionately. "Because, my little tike," I chuckled, "I don't want your pure, innocent mind tainted! I wouldn't like that one bit!"

"I'm not your little tike!" he shouted back in reply, cheeks puffing when I twirled around him with a delighted expression.

Then I glomped him, rubbing my cheek against his and purring, "You're so cute when you're in denial, my son!" His cheeks turned redder than ever and he struggled to push me off but I hugged him tighter to make sure he wouldn't get out my grasp. He was just so adorable~!

"I'm not your son!" he whined, giving up since he knew I wouldn't let go until I wanted to.

At last, I let go of him, humming a tune while spinning around. I would've spun him around with me but I could see his annoyance of how I teased and pestered him. I don't know why I called him my son; we look nothing alike. But it was so worth it to see him flush. Have I mentioned he's adorable?

My cellphone rung in my pocket, shattering my pleased trance. I stopped spinning and plucked my phone out my pocket, flipping it open and answering, "Yello?"

"Hey, honey! Is the movie done?"

"Oh, hey mom!" I greeted, smiling brightly, settling to a skip of delight. I never actually bother to look at the caller ID. I just answer it even if I don't know the person. I really don't care. "Yeah, the movie's done."

"How was it?"

"They sung every damn time they were on screen. It was annoying." I deadpanned. Hey, who said I couldn't dislike things? I may be happy-go-lucky but I hate things like what happened in Frozen where they sung in EVERY GODDAMN scene.

"…so it wasn't good?"

"Well, other than that, it was pretty good, I must admit. It was cliché but it wasn't so cliché that you knew exactly what would happen. The graphics are amazing also. I understand why a lot of people like it." I explained, looking left and right before jumping off the curb. I wasn't exactly paying attention to my friends.

"Oh really? That's good. Did you have a fun time?"

"Of course I did! When would I not? Before the movie we went to Game Stop and bought this fighting game. Is it okay if they come over? I promised to play it with them since-"

A honk and loud screech cut me off. Something large rammed into me from my side, causing my body to fly onto the ground. My cup and phone flew out my hand onto the concrete beside me. An enormous amount of pain jolted through my body and I screamed at it. How fast was that car going? Wait, where the hell did it come from? I thought I checked the streets before crossing!

"Honey?! Kotone, what happened! Kotone!" My phone beeped after mom's shriek of despair, signaling that she hung up. What happened? Why did she hang up?

Because of my slowly blurring vision and people starting to crowd around my body, it took me a while to realize a part of my green shirt was hanging off of the bumper. My eyes widened in fear; they would see it! I can't let them see it! They would freak out and think I'm a demon or something like that!

But they never noticed. My injuries were what they cared about. They were all strangers but I recognized my female friend amongst the horde, trying to reach me. But where was he? My little son?

Spotting his unique hair that stood out from the rest of the people, I smiled in relief. He was staring at me in horror, shock, and… I knew he didn't want me to die. But what was the horror for? Did the car hit me that bad or does he… does he see it?! No, not him! Don't let him see such an ugly thing on my body!

More fear rose up after I thought that. A seemingly sweet voice suddenly cooed as if it was near me, _"Oh, but too bad, little girl. He sees it. He's horrified. He won't be your friend anymore. If you are going to be alive though! That injury is very brutal, and with your already weak body, you have no way of living!"_

"Shut up…" I muttered, glaring at the transparent figure that appeared from nowhere. It looked like a harmless cat doll in a frilly little blue silver but its eyes and mouth proved wrong. The eyes looked like they were gouged out mercilessly and the smile on it was supposed to be an encouraging one but instead it was more maniacal with razor sharp teeth.

"_He sees me… He sees everything that's happening to your body! It's spreading! Soon, you'll be just like me! All you need to do is think of another negative emotion, and BAM! We'll be alike! Won't that be great?!"_

"No…" I murmured, jerking when more agony swept in. Why was I feeling a lot of pain? Normally if you got hit, you wouldn't be feeling a lot of pain. Sure, it would be close but- My eyelids were as wide as they could get. It was right. It was spreading. It slowly approached my chest, making me suffer in the agony and when it did reach my chest, it pierced my heart. A fountain of blood came rushing out from my mouth as my last breath slipped away.

**And there you have it! The first chapter of "Living with a Phantom inside Me"! So what do you guys think? Please tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome to chapter 2~! This chapter will be the beginning of the series Noragami! Btw, it already ended on episode 12. When I learned that it was ending, I was going to cry already. Noragami is the best anime that came out this year (in my opinion) and I wish it would continue. That's what I'm hoping. (btw, I'm a Yatori fan forever ;D )**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 2: The Day I Met Him

Tail waving high in the air, I stared down at the stingray Phantom that was watching a girl being bullied in her class. I humphed, tail flicking. "How cliché, feasting off of a victim of bullying. I see that a lot." Despite its rather large size (it practically wrapped around the whole school building), it was a weak Phantom. Well, it was weaker than me.

I was about to jump down to kill it, when my sensitive ears twitched and swiveled to the sound of a coin flicked in the air. Turning my head to that direction, I tilted my head. It was a black haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a jersey. There was something about him that screamed hobo. There was also a girl beside him, wearing a white kimono. What an odd duo.

Catching the ¥5 coin, the boy exchanged a few words with the girl (I couldn't hear them with my sensitive ears since they were too far away) and suddenly jumped off the ledge he was on. My green eyes widening, I leaped off the ledge I was on to catch him, thinking it was suicide, but then he said something and a symbol flashed in front of the girl. It was kanji, I believe, that said "Han", and without warning, transformed into a white light and enveloped the girl. She didn't even flinch at it.

That was when it clicked in my mind; that boy was a god, and the girl was his Regalia. How could he be a god when he looked like a hobo? He didn't look familiar to me in anyway (I knew a few gods and Regalia; just because I'm a Phantom doesn't mean I can't know a god).

Back to the topic, I quickly snatched a pole on my descend and swung around to perch on top of it. The guy-well, god apparently- landed on the stingray when it turned in response to his call (once again, I was too far away to hear him) and delivered multiple kicks on the head of it. Raising an eyebrow since I wasn't expecting this, I curiously leaned forward in interest.

When the yokai tried to bite him for the brutal kicking, the god jumped up to dodge it and landed on its head again, bouncing off it once more like a trampoline. The Phantom, getting irritated, continued its onslaughts but the guy kept dodging all of the attacks. The Regalia spun around and he caught it successfully. It turned out to be a dagger.

Speaking once again, the black haired god slowly slid his fingers down the blade and after his fingers trailed a bright, blue light that caused me to wince even though it was not close to me. He was going to kill the Phantom.

That Phantom, oh how stupid it is, took that moment to attack and lunged forward to bite him with its large jaws. He shifted to the side and slashed its head and sections of the long rest of his body. After that, the guy landed gracefully on his feet on the ground. It exploded with a roar of defeat. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at how pathetic it was. How weak.

Swishing my tail back and forth, I looked back down at the god and his Regalia, the former looking insulted at what the latter had said (which I had no idea since I was too damn far away). I would've felt pity, but it was funny to see him like that after defeating a yokai in an awesome way. Then, all of a sudden, the lady began screaming and crying in a dramatic way, making the god confused as hell. Once again, they exchanged words and the guy began writing on thin air the kanji "Han" that was a light blue-ish color. The symbol on her arm, which I know noticed, lifted from her skin and shattered.

Delighted, the Regalia expected her arm which made me sweat drop at her sudden change of personality and soon she was running off. Although I could barely hear it, I heard her say, "You jobless, jersey-wearing drifter who calls himself a god!" Ouch, major damage to his pride alright. Now that they were yelling, I could still pick up what they were saying.

"So that's the real you, huh?!"

"See ya~!"

"Dammit! You'll come crawling back to me once I hit big! Just you watch! Soon I'll have 120 million worshippers and stand above all other gods! You dumbass!"

I sighed, refusing the urge to laugh right on the spot at how he got denied, and leaped to a building roof top, grimacing at the bright sun that faced me. That last shout caused crows to flutter away, some squawking when they noticed me jumping roof to roof. Damn birds.

* * *

Around the time I woke up, the humans were already moving about in the rooms next to me, above me, and below me. I groaned, shoving a pillow in my face in order to get more sleep. But what I grabbed wasn't a pillow. It was more small, fluffy, and noisy. It yowled in a high-pitch voice, trying to claw at my hands. I swore loudly, jolting up and holding what I thought was a pillow.

It was a kitten, pure white with a few black spots here and there. In its mouth was a piece of paper. On that piece of paper were typed words that said "Milord – Missing Cat" and the rest I left unread since I could barely process what was going on. I'm that drowsy after waking up.

After seeing my cat ears and tail, Milord tilted his head and meowed. He wasn't the first cat that had waked me up before, or actually came into my room. There were multiple, since they saw my cat traits. They apparently thought I was their goddess or something. Should I feel loved, or totally creeped out?

Placing the kitten back on my bed, I tossed my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, holding the small table near me to stable myself. My tail slid off the bed as slowly as I stood up straight and my ears flicked when I yawned. Glancing back at the kitten on my bed, I noticed he was entranced by the way my tail started swaying back and forth, and I swiftly grabbed it when he tried pouncing on it. "Damn, troublesome cat…" I muttered, rubbing his head affectionately which he purred in delight.

Walking to the bathroom, I disrobed and turned on the water, stepping into the shower. There I scrubbed my body and washed my hair, careful to avoid the ears. When I was done, I turned off the water and snagged the towel, drying myself off. Stepping out of the tub, I began getting robed again, wearing the same clothes since I didn't bother stealing clothes.

Not having any human seeing me is a gift. I could do whatever I want without them looking at me weird or telling me not to do that. I could steal stuff from stores without them knowing (but I didn't do that often unless it came to food). But it also had some downsides. Since you weren't seen by human eye, you would be all alone and the Phantoms could get to you unless you were protected by a god or Regalia. If you were a Phantom like me, then you would be constantly chased by other Phantoms that would want to eat you. And sadly, I'm alone in that department because I'm the only Phantom that is smart and won't be… like the other Phantoms. Besides, I have a human body which makes me stand out from the Phantom kind.

When I stepped out the bathroom, I noticed two things: my door was wide open and Milord was missing. Shitting snicker doodles. I just lost the cat. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

Tossing the towel carelessly on my untidy bed, I opened my window and jumped out, grimacing once again at the sun and how my wet hair slapped my face. Landing unharmed on the light pole, I scanned the area, muttering to myself. You see, whenever cats came to my door, they always carried a missing paper with their name on it. It's my job to return them back home safely. Sometimes other people found them first or they ran away like Milord, but I usually do the returning home thing since this city is so big and the cats come to me. Whenever I did good deeds like that, there would be a possible chance that these could link to my past life, before I became a Phantom.

That's my goal. To find my memories of my past is what I'm aiming for. The only thing trying to stop me is the Phantom inside me. Usually it'll ask in that sweet tone why I'm doing it and soon, I'll be in a corner, fighting with all my will not to go into full Phantom mode. I never went into that mode, but I can imagine what'll happen. I'll go on a rampage and a god will come in and kill me. That's not something I want to happen.

I used to have a bell that held all my memories but it was taken away from me. A random girl, with Regalia markings all over her body, her eyes red and hair black, had appeared right beside me when I was sitting in the park one night. She was weird, seeming childlike, but her words were harsh. "A Phantom, who isn't exactly a Phantom… yet… How disgusting. All Phantoms deserve to die, for all they do is torment humans. No Phantom, especially you, deserves to live. You will seek havoc and destroy the world." And that's when she noticed the bell around my neck. She brutally ripped the grey ribbon off my neck and inspected the bell as it softly jingled. My eyes widened and I tried getting it back, but the girl just held it away from me, wagging her finger. "Like I said before, none deserve to live. And I expect that this contains your memories?" I was shocked, of course, that she knew that, but I didn't tell her that. However, she saw my eyes widen ever so slightly. "So it does… And when I crush it, what'll happen?" Before I could answer, she disappeared and I was left in the park, my fear building slowly.

The sound of a crash averted my attention from my thoughts. It was directly below me, with a big huge bus blocking my view. A black tail whisked into the alleyway nearby and my eye twitched. This was because of Milord. I leaped onto the bus, careful not to dent it, and looked down at the scene. A girl was lying on the ground, although it was hard to tell who with everybody crowding around her. She was wearing a grey overcoat and a pink scarf, and from what I could tell, a uniform to a middle school. This reminded me of something, but it was too vague to remember. Besides, I needed to catch up with Milord.

Straightening up I jumped onto the building that made the alleyway, but as I jumped, I saw something odd and interesting from the corner of my eye. It was the same guy I saw yesterday and the same girl that was laying on the ground in front of the bus. The god's bright blue eyes followed my movement with a narrowed and confused look. I ignored it for now, since I had Milord to chase.

* * *

The next day, I found Milord pawing my face to wake up. As soon as my eyes laid on him, I darted upwards and snagged the kitten. I felt like strangling him but that would just be too cruel. "Don't you know how hard I searched for you yesterday!" I shouted, my ears lying back with fury much like a cat. "I looked my ass off for you but you weren't anywhere! You pain in the ass cat!"

He just smiled his cat smile and curled his tail in delight, making a vain pop out. "You're such a pain in the ass…" I mumbled, setting him down. I sat up and stretched, glancing at the clock. I did a double take in surprise. The clock said it was nighttime. Holy shit, how long was I asleep?

Getting off my bed to stretch again, I noticed something on the dresser I didn't use. It was some sort of essence that made my nose twitch at how horrible it smelled. The landlord must be trying to get whatever's in this room to leave. Keh, they think I'm a spirit. Idiots.

Strolling to it, I threw it out the window as soon as I got close since the stench became overwhelming. I almost gagged. Spinning on my heel to look at my bed, I stopped dead in my tracks. The spot Milord was in was empty. Shit.

Groaning loudly I went to my window and jumped out again, grumbling at the sense of déjà vu. The wind picked up, carrying a certain scent. It was… catnip!

Bounding off the light post, I leaped on the rooftops towards the scent. Yes, I liked catnip. Whenever I had it, it was like drinking alcohol. When I woke up the next day, I couldn't remember anything that happened. It was weird. After that, I declared never to have it ever.

Finally reaching the scent, I leaped down in the position of a cat catching its prey. Its overwhelming scent made my mouth water too much. But before I could start munching, I heard something.

_"Smells nice~."_

After hearing that, my head jerked up and I found myself surrounded by small fry Phantoms. They all stared at me greedily. I felt my eyebrow lift. It didn't surprise me, nor did it shock me that there were so many. It was just the fact that they wanted to interrupt my time with catnip? Oh, they'll pay.

Smirking, I slipped on my clawed gloves I have for a weapon (my weapon would've been my full Phantom form but I don't want to go berserk so I use clawed gloves) and slashed at them. Some darted out the way, but most of them shrieked in surprise and exploded. My ear twitched at the sound of more Phantoms, so I quickly got up and looked that way.

The same god I saw yesterday and the day before was surrounded by the small fry Phantoms while clutching that troublesome kitten, Milord, to his chest. My eyes narrowed at the Phantoms and I dashed off towards them, slashing them swiftly.

Hearing the shrieking, the god's head swiveled in my direction and I grinned at him. "Need some help? I see that you don't have a Regalia with you at this time, so I might as well help you. Take that pain in the ass back home, I'll hold these guys off."

His blue eyes widened slightly before he stood up and nodded his thank you. I was going to reply back but a sharp pain on my arm snapped my attention away. Growling fiercely at the small fry trying to meld with me, I slashed it away and hopped backwards to avoid them charging to form with me. Since these little guys didn't have much of a body, they could meld, not bite. But it was just as painful (although the bites don't hurt a lot).

Spinning around slashing, I paused to catch my breath and made sure there were no more (or at least a few left; I'm too lazy to get the rest). Seeing no other orange Phantoms, I looked back to find the god running backwards viewing me. He seemed very amazed. Spotting another Phantom behind him, my ears laid back and I shouted, "Hey, behind you!"

The black haired boy glanced over his shoulder and he grumbled, stuffing Milord in his jersey, jumping backwards and hitting the frog Phantom square on the head. When it came back up, he kicked its jaw and held out his hand behind him. "Come, Hanki!" Unfortunately, nothing came to his outstretched palm.

Cursing under my breath, I leaped and nailed it on the other side of its jaw while the god's hand was snatched away to safety. Glancing over my shoulder, I barely managed to jump out the way when the frog's webbed paw thing came crashing down. It was that girl that was hit by the bus.

I was stunned to see her, but what was more shocking was that she had a long, purple tail sprouting from her back. Bounding back, I landed another kick on the Phantom, making it soar backwards with a groan. Thinking that it had gotten a few miles, I ran to the running duo, heaving. The girl looked at me with a weird look, but a loud crash made her head turn back in front of her.

The blue frog was back, staring down at us. The girl and god flipped out, and the god yelled at me while dodging the tongue, "Oi, I thought you killed it!"

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I replied back ducking, "I can't kill a Phantom this big! I can only kill small fries!"

"Have you even tried?!"

"Yes, I did, but I almost got eaten!"

The awkward dodging continued until the girl got into a fighting position and dashed up to it. "Hey, wait a minute!" I called but she ignored me. When she got close, she stuck out her foot to kick it. The frog grabbed it. Shit.

Suddenly, something seemed to strike her and she lifted her other foot. "Jungle… Savate!" Her other foot came swinging around and it collided with the Phantom's jaw. I blinked stupidly at what had just happened. I didn't expect her to hit the frog that hard, nor did I expect her to know that move.

The girl clapped her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. "The great Tono has paid me a visit from the heavens! Oh, I'll always be your faithful follower for as long as I live!" While she was fangirling over it, the Phantom began spazzing out on the ground. I tensed.

Since she wasn't observing the frog, it pounced onto her. I cursed moving out the way, while the god snatched the girl's hand and jumped away. He landed purposefully on its head, before soaring off.

I took off before the Phantom could get up, bounding off of the lights to get farther. It never struck me that the god had taken Milord with him. Well, I figured that out a few minutes later. Nearly falling flat on my face on top of a house, I staggered slightly and yelled at the top of my lungs, "God dammit all!"

* * *

Peering down at the kitten that sat in front of his owner's house, I grumbled loudly and swung down, hitting the doorbell in the process on purpose. "Damn cat, damn god, damn Phantom…" I swore, glaring harsh daggers at Milord who just smiled innocently as if he did nothing. Keh, innocent, my ass. Did nothing, my ass.

"I got it!" a small, childlike voice answered to the doorbell. The front door opened far enough to let a head peek out, a little boy looking out. His eyes scanned past my body, since I was practically invisible to humans (all except for babies who are only months old). When his eyes landed on Milord, they lit up and he ran up to the kitten, taking him into his arms happily. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my lips at the touching moment. But it disappeared when the little kid squeaked, "My wish really did come true! Thank you, Yato!"

"Yato?" I questioned, which made Milord meow again in reply. Despite having cat traits, I don't understand what the hell these cats are saying. But since that pain in the ass was looking at me when he meowed, I'm starting to think that god is named Yato. But that's just a guess.

* * *

Bounding roof to roof, I glared at the flying Phantoms in the sky, leaping out the way when a stingray tried swooping down on me. Jumping on its head for a better leverage, I sniffed the air to find what I was looking. You see, when I was running by 'Yato', I got a whiff of his scent. Right now, I'm trying to find him so he can answer a few of my questions. And he's supposed to be a god, right? So he'll grant wishes, right?

A familiar smell hit my nose from my right, causing me to jerk slightly and hit a pole. "Ow…" I grumbled, rubbing my head. I got back up, leaped onto the roof above me, and followed the direction of his smell. Thanks to my Phantom senses, I could smell from a mile away, and his scent is very distinctive.

Spotting his black hair, I stopped and got on four legs slowly creeping closer. It was some sort of habit I did and besides, I love to creep people out. Purposely knocking down a small piece of debris near him, I watched his head jerked up to meet my eyes. He blinked in surprise, but his eyes narrowed.

Smirking I jumped down, landing gracefully on my feet without getting harmed. His expression didn't change as he turned to face me. Before I could talk, he asked, "What are you?"

My smirk dropped. "What am I? Isn't it obvious?" I gestured to my ears and tail. "I'm a Phantom."

"But how come you aren't like the rest?"

Hesitating for a moment, I wavered between telling him the truth and telling him a lie. While contemplating on that, my tail curled around my leg. Another habit I have whenever I'm thinking hard on something. Eventually I gave up and sighed. "Do you promise not to tell a soul? What I'm about to tell you is private information that must NOT be leaked out, got it?!"

He paused before nodding slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I heaved a long sigh, not believing what I'm about to do. I'm going to tell a total stranger something that even I didn't know.

"I don't know much, but before I became a Phantom, I was human." 'Yato's' eyes widened immediately after hearing that. "I had this bell that contained all of my memories but it w- got lost and I don't know where it is." I changed it since I couldn't trust this guy fully. "So now, all I know is I was human. I don't know how I became a Phantom, or what I did in my past life." Something clicked in my mind, and before I gave him a chance to speak, I asked, "Wait, you're a god, right? And gods grant wishes?"

Flabbergasted at my sudden change of emotion (my eyes lit up in excitement, my ears flicked, and my tail began waving around in a delighted way) the black haired male only blinked in surprise and sluggishly nodded. He probably was wondering what the hell just happened with my personality.

"Then how much will it cost!? I have a wish I want granted!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cut in, holding his hands out in a 'slow down' position. "I only grant wishes for humans who are having troubles! Not for Phantoms!"

Feeling offended, I snapped back, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I kinda am a human. At least I'm not going berserk or feed off of anyone's dark side!" _Hell, the one I have is feeding off of me… _"You can say I'm half human, half Phantom." _Although I don't call myself that… I am more like a Phantom appearance wise. _"My wish is to regain my memories back. I want to know what happened in my past."

Pausing once again to reply, 'Yato' thought about it and then held up five fingers. "It'll cost you ¥5 for your wish."

"¥5? That's all?" I asked, fishing out the coin from my pocket. "The other gods usually charge more than that. Are you sure?" Walking up to his outstretched hand, I placed the coin into his hand with a questioning glance.

He scoffed, flicking it in the air and catching it. While he did that, he said, "Your wish… has been heard loud and clear! May our fates intertwine verily." Pocketing the money, he tilted his head curiously and stated, "Say, I never caught your name. Mine's Yato, by the way."

I smirked, raising my head high with gratitude (I was a lot happier now that my wish was heard) and introduced, "Call me Kittie."

**And that's a wrap! I know I took a while for this, but it's up now. Yay! So Kittie is the OC here and she's obviously a cat Phantom. How I came up with this was because I noticed how Noragami had cat stuff in it. After all, the first episode was with that pain in the ass runaway cat, Milord, Hiyori has a cat tail that's actually her lifeline that connects her soul to her body (I think), and Yato has a lot of cat-like looks whenever it's a humorous moment. When thinking of a story for this, I was like, "Hey, why not have the OC cat-like as well?" And poof! That's how I got Kittie!**

**Question: Who do you think are Kittie's friends in the first chapter? Hint: they are characters from this anime.**


End file.
